1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a semiconductor memory, especially a control device that can accelerate the memory to execute iterant commands.
2. Description of Related Art
For normal semiconductor memories, the command to execute a certain task and its action are not complicated. Most control procedures issue similar commands to the different addresses of a memory, therefore, it is necessary to perform iterant actions in different addresses of the memory during a certain period of time. For example, erasing all the values in every address of all memories is to issue an erasing command in order to all the memory sections. Generally speaking, writing a firmware code and transmitting the command through the output port of a micro-controller Unit (MCU) can meet the requirement. However, during its action, the micro-controller unit cannot proceed with other tasks, which affects the overall efficacy.